The present invention relates to portable hand-held electronic calculators. More particularly, the present invention relates to a calculator body and combined grip and cover for the calculator body.
Portable electronic calculators are presently designed to be used on desk tops or held with one hand while the keyboard is activated with the other. It is sometimes desirable to be able to make notes or otherwise occupy one hand of the user while holding the calculator in the other hand. However, such use requires the calculator be placed on a flat surface and the pencil be released to enable the desired hand to punch the keys. Very often when used on a flat surface the line of sight for reading the calculator is not optimum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,527, issued May 3, 1977, to O'Neal discloses a grip for attaching a calculator to the hand of the user, the grip being a hollow member into which a finger or fingers are inserted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,159, issued June 1, 1976, to Hursey, discloses a light shield and a support device which may be attached to a hand-held calculator to raise the calculator at an angle relative to the surface on which it is lying.